Knight Moves
'Waterly House - Drawing Room ' ---- ''In this handsomely decorated study are all the components of administration for the plantation: from the overstuffed oak bookshelves that wedge themselves into every corner, to the man-sized urns filled with maps. ''Flanking the iron door of the chamber are twin glass cases containing racks for weaponry. A large, dark green rug covers the stone flooring of the room, and the walls are of plastered masonry reinforced by oak beams. The only visible windows are small, circular and set high into the back wall. ''A large, velvet-surfaced desk is pushed against the near wall, piled high with transaction books and account papers. Above it hangs a rarity in the manor: a painted portrait of Aron Waterly, the prodigious founder of the plantation. Tall oil-lamps are set in the corners of the room for the ease of the reader. A long, reclining sofa is nestled comfortably in front of a small fireplace set in stone. ---- Sahna Nillu is hunched over her desk, leafing through a pile of papers and evidencing intent evidence. Along the back wall of her study, an inkwell has apparently been shattered against the coarse stone, with the remains left to drip downwards unchecked. "Send him in!" She calls, contralto sharper than usual. Soon the man in question appears, the sharp tap of his cane announcing his arrival. He smiles and bows his head, "Ah Countess Nillu, I am so pleased that you could see me a such short notice this evening." Sahna forces her expression into one of polite neutrality, folding both gloved hands on the surface of the desk before her. "Ah, Abon.. It's been some time, indeed. Please, do come in. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable, and the like. How is Aerie?" Abon Nillu settles himself into seat before he answers, "It is thriving quite well if I do say so myself." He smiles, "Though as with anything I always hope do improve things." The cane leans lightly against his knee as he moves his hands to the arms of the chair, "And how is Sweetwater then?" "Quite well, thank you. I'm working on building an adequate guard, with the latest news. Are other Nillu lands doing the same?" Sahna queries, standing and moving over to one of the cabinets in the room. "Wine, Abon? I have a good winterberry Aerie you may like. " Abon Nillu looks quizzical for a moment but answers pleasantly, "Yes a glass would be nice." He pauses to scratch his nose, "That is what I am here to speak with you about, the establishment of the Order for our house. I am a bit surprised that it has already been started without my hearing about it." "We've only known for two days that we'd need to form one." Sahna answers, removing a bottle of already-uncorked wine from the cabinet before moving back to the table. "I sent out a public message within an hour of the announcement. Abon, forgive me for saying so, but you haven't exactly been active outside of your township. I'm not surprised at all that you're in the lurch." Abon Nillu smiles again, "I am not in a lurch my dear Countess. The Aerie has always had it's own contingent of town guards so it will be little trouble for many of them to convert over with whatever training we decide we must provide." He watches her for a moment before continuing, "I am here to discuss how we are going to organize it within our House. From my reading of what is proposed it is no small affair and unfortunately must be done together. Believe me I would rather it stay as it was and only have to worry about my specific lands. But...alas...it is not to be it seems." Sahna pours out two goblets from the bottle, expression remaining politely amiable. "Yes, I recall the Aerie guard from when I was helping things along in Rayk's absence.. But I'm afraid I must disagree, my good fellow. Ruling by cabal doesn't sound appealing at all. In the past there have been people in charge of the house before, such as Oren until his ousting. You can't realistically expect a number of folk to get together and be able to actually make decisions on a regular basis, surely. Light, we can all barely agree what to eat for dinner. Thain, for example, is purely contrary, and he has the Lode right now." Abon Nillu lifts a brow, "So then you intend to go against what the Emperor is decreeing?" He clucks his tongue, "My my..." "Don't cluck your tongue at me, Abon, as if I was some child with less experience than you." Sahna responds, dryly. "The emperor decreed that the houses have to patrol their own lands. Which is fine, although more expensive than taxes ever were. He did not specifically state that they had to weaken themselves by ruling by committee. " She raises her goblet in mute toast, taking a sip. "But it is you who fails to understand Countess," Abon contends as he takes his goblet and returns the toast. "There is to be one knightly order per House. So we will have to come to some understanding of how we as leaders of that house will organize it." He takes a sip, "Though I doubt that will mean that when it comes to each specific township that the holders of each will not oversee the daily operations of the unit in that town. So fear not of that. I have no desire to interfere in Sweetwater that way and I would hope you feel the same about the Aerie." Sahna re-seats herself, arching a cool eyebrow. "I see. So you are what, suggesting yourself in this leadership role, and have come to soothe my fears about losing autonomy in Sweetwater, is that it?" Abon Nillu smiles and shakes his head, "No dear Countess I have no particular desire to be the leader though will gladly do it if others of the house express such a desire." He takes a small sip of the wine, "I am simply here to have the discussion so we all can do what is required, as quickly as possible and keep our dear Emperor off of our collective backs...so to say. You...just happen to closest to me when I heard the news. I had business is East Leg you see." Sahna steeples her fingers, abandoning her wineglass for the moment. "I see." She answers, dryly. "Perhaps I am overly desensitized by the usual power seekers. As for what is required, there'll need to be a strong guard, fair amount of recruits who can handle training, and equipment costs... At least, that's what I'm aiming for in Sweetwater. We'd probably need to get a few people of influence within the house together to write up a set of exact laws to enforce.. Then set up a rotation in jurisdiction." She glances up at the ceiling, silent for a moment, before adding, "Our dear emperor is locked in the keep. I've been receiving some disturbing reports." Abon Nillu lifts a brow, "Oh really? How interesting. I have to admit I have not paid much attention to the murmurings." He looks away as he ponders some thought, "You are correct Countess and I also believe we must come up with a fair funding arrangement, perhaps some sort of central Hall for the Order. If I remember my history I believe those existed before." He smiles," And of course we will have to agree on a name, my suggestion, though nothing that exciting would simply be "The Order of the Bear." He sips and smiles politely, "But of course I am up for suggestions." It's a shame we can't take over Aegisview. The underground keep there, the Warren, has belonged to me for some time. It's ideal for troops, and between the Lode and these two River District townships." Sahna answers, rubbing at a cheek thoughtfully. "I like the idea of using a bear.. It is our symbol, after all. I suppose we could use the Warren.. And exert a presence in the nearly ruler less Aegisview anyhow, couldn't we? After all, who would complain at the provision of free law and order?" She smiles across at Abon, mood much improved now. Abon Nillu tilts his head to the side an offer Sahna a gently wry smile, "Ah now. You are thinking Countess. I find that a truly interesting idea to consider." He leans forward a little, "You see, as I see it our house is perhaps at some disadvantage when it comes to the ease of watching all of our lands. They are spread over the realm. Though of course...and your idea is taking me on that road, there is always the possibility that with smart thinking we can turn it into an advantage." "We'd control the road directly North and South of the market.. And there is always Nessa's East Leg to consider. I've never been certain if it was a house territory or no." Sahna muses, rubbing at a cheek. "The warren.. Yes, a good idea, I think. We won't worry about responsibilities, or anything of the like, just yet. If you and I both send a few guards to get the place dusted out, we can check out the grounds. You don't get more defensible than underground, though." "If Thain doesn't cooperate, and since the others don't hold land, we can probably manage with minimal assistance." Sahna answers, smiling wryly. "I would love to see my mother exert authority over the Lode itself, even if Thain keeps his keep." Abon Nillu nods, "Well there is your sister. She holds the Heights and it's lands. Not a township for say but we will need to speak with her..." He frowns, "Or maybe Arturo." His lips grow tight, "Without meaning to pry into too much that is personal...does your sister...mmm...how should I say it...does she sit under her husband in matters pertaining to The Heights?" "Which one, Kat or Jahna? Jahna owns plenty, but she's in Arturo's lap.. Literally, sometimes. " She grins slightly, adding, "She's shown more interest in her marriage than house concerns, to be frank. I wouldn't say Arturo's dominant, only that they're the typical happy couple.. More interested in one another than house Nillu." "Mmm well that is good I hope," he states. "Would you be able speak to her then to get her agreement to whatever it is we decide?" "I'll ride out this evening to get her opinions." Sahna responds, nodding. "Mind you, I do have every intention of snagging the new guard, but we'll see what happens." "Snagging Countess?" Abon replies with raised brow. "Why whatever do you mean exactly?" Sahna smiles sweetly over to Abon. "I mean I intend to have the command of it, nothing less, nothing more, my dear man. For the House's own good, as well." Abon Nillu lets out a hearty chuckle. "Ah Countess...so amusing. Administrative command perhaps but military? I should think that we need to have one with proper experience. The House will not be served with any less. I find it difficult to imagine you as an armored knight." "What, do you think I sat around in the palace without subordinates? Or maybe I spent the time married to a blades Captain picking my noble nose?" Sahna queries, with a laugh. "We have as our choices a failed chancellor who's quite old, you who have served the least time of any of us in a township, and Thain, who has one arm and no interest outside of Nessa. I daresay that any of the former would find me a decent opponent, in spite of being oh-so-female." Her smile is steely, now. "Do you plan to be an opponent, Abon?" Abon Nillu is quiet as he smiles politely in return. Slowly carefully he sets his wine goblet back onto the table. "I believe Countess that it is getting late. I should be getting on my way." He grips his cane and sets it firmly on the floor as he starts to rise, "My men will arrive in three days time to investigate the *possible* use of The Warren. I believe when that is done we can continue with the discussions." "Have them bring a list of your accomplishments from your time in the rule of Aerie, since it was handed to you for Rayk's failure. I would of course be happy to be surprised with a report of worthiness rather than a laughing challenge to the things I built up.. Without the aid of other worthless hangers-on in the house, I might add. I happily await a pleasant surprise and knowledge of anything other than mediocrity from you, dear Abon." She blows a kiss to him, cheerily. Abon Nillu tilts his head to the side, "Oh dear Countess I am in no way disparaging any of your experience. Nor any of your accomplishments. They indeed do our house proud. I can't think of anyone better to oversee the administration side of things if you so desire. However...you are no Knight. And neither am I for that matter." He starts for the door, "And neither am I arrogant enough to pretend I am. You just assume that I have a desire to *command.*. The only desire I have is to find the proper person to do so." "You are, and you have, Abon. Frankly, I'm tired of being called out onto the carpet every time I want to do something. Nobody's expecting a Nillu to go into armor for command.. We who rule do not serve. " She smiles, once again a steely expression. "If you want to try and scrape up some bog ape in armor, go right ahead. I wish you all the luck in the world, but I don't think you'll find someone. I don't have much confidence at all in you, to be frank, because I've never seen anything exceptional come from you. If you lack even ambition, well, I don't know what's left." Abon Nillu reaches the door, "Countess it is not up to you and only you to decide to *want* to do something and expect the entire House to follow suit. You are not it's dictator." He shakes his head in a sad manner, "As for me and my abilities...I dare say that the Aerie is in much better shape now then it has ever been. In these times that is accomplishment in itself. Some of us you see work in a quieter and humble manner. You my dear are just not as informed over matters pertaining to me then you like to think you are." Sahna simply smiles at Abon, shaking her head. "In general, I'm wealthier, better informed, more experienced, and employ more people than you do, Abon. If you do something remarkable enough to be interesting, just let me know. Otherwise, your humble manner isn't doing the House a whit of good. By all means, enlighten me as to something pertaining to you that will knock my stockings off. Go ahead." Abon Nillu laughs and shakes his head again, "Please understand my dear, I need not convince *you* of anything. You are not overlord of this House." He turns away and starts for the door, cane thumping on the floor in time with his steps. "Yet." Sahna answers, smiling serenely. "Yet, my dear." Abon Nillu doesn't say anything more as he walks out. Category:Logs